


Get Out Alive

by tyreel



Series: Alien AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Impled/Referenced Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LMAO, but - Freeform, god im bad at tagging things, i love this AU??, nobody will ever be safe, so much???, | - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: "K I M C H I  I  T R U S T E D  Y O U" - Aly, as she sobs in the oblivion





	Get Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  you should like , never trust me lmaoo is always a trap
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

"Im _old_ , Hot Rod, my bones ain't made for runnin' anymore. And if _anybody_ deserves to get through this shit, it's _you_ " Kup wheezed, hand gently clasping Hot Rod's own as they trembled.

"Kup, _please_ " Hot Rod whimpered, tears stinging his eyes as he glanced around, paranoid that the creature would show up any minute. "Please, we can get through this together, don't leave me" he sobbed, the tears pooling past his eyes as Kup could only grimace.

Hot Rod could only watch as the fight slowly left Kup's eyes as they lay hidden in the air duct, waiting for either a rescue or the creature, whichever reached them first. "You find Springer, alright? You take care of him for me, you get out of this alive goddamnit" he all but yelled, slowly releasing Hot Rod's hand as he tried to straighten himself up. Like hell he was going to let this creature steal what little dignity he had left.

"Make me a promise, alright, you look that bitch in its goddamn eyes and you put a bullet between 'em, just for me" Kup whispered, eyes closed with a groan as his chest felt like it was going to pop under the tight contractions that seized hold of him.

"I-It didn't get you too, did it?" Hot Rod whispered, brows furrowing in concern and anger as his thoughts slowly drifted back to Thunderclash, only brought back to the present at Kup's dismissive huff. "Like I'd let that jacked piece of shit parasite anywhere near me"

Noticing Hot Rod's silence, Kup glanced over in concern, features softening as Hot Rod's trembling only became more obvious, nearly rattling the metal bottom of the vent. Reaching a hand forward, Kup gently grasped Hot Rod's chin with a grumble. "Unless Perceptor changed the laws of science without telling me, fire doesn't cry" he tried to joke, winking at Hot Rod's hesitant smile.

Hearing the unmistakable, ungodly clicks and hisses, Kup quickly ushered Hot Rod past him, further into the vent. "Remeber, _right between the eyes_ " Kup whispered, eyes facing ahead as he prepared his own gun. "Get out alive, kid, we're relying on you" he continued, desperately trying to steel his nerves as the creature drew closer.

Kup winced as the creature hissed, its jaws opening as its inner-most jaws began to extend, reaching forward to snap at him as the creature itself crawled forward. Silently reaching for his gun, he cocked a bullet into place before raising it to aim directly at the creature's open mouth, eyes narrowing before he pulled the trigger.

" _Don't touch my son, you bitch_ "


End file.
